The Last Lunar
by Mirmring
Summary: Moonlight Prism is, on the surface, a normal pegasus. But she's the bearer of an ancient secret. One that could jeopardize her relationship with Fluttershy and change the fate of Equestria. OC x Fluttershy. The first story I've ever posted so feedback will be greatly appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

[b]The Last Lunar Chapter 1: Truth In Daylight.[/b]

Ponyville in the early morning; beautiful to say the least. I hover just a few feet off the ground taking in the sweet smell of apples from Big Mac's cart, the wafting sent of backed goods from sugar cube corner, and of course my favorite smell, the sent of books blowing from Twilight's library. I know, I probably seem a bit weird for that last one, but I love books. As I land softly I'm greeted by Rarity who's just leaving her boutique. I take it she must be heading to the market from the sight of her saddlebag slung over her back. She's just as beautiful as always.

"Moon. Hello darling. Whats got you up so early?" Referring to the fact that everypony knows that I'm pretty much nocturnal. "Oh of course, heading to Fluttershy's are we?" She says playfully, making me blush. Its really no secret, me and Fluttershy's relationship, but that's just the way I am. I don't really like attention.

"Yes." I admit. "Has she been in town today?"

"Oh goodness no, at least, I haven't seen her. But I believe Rainbow Dash was heading that way. Earlier she stopped by and told me she needed shell wax for tank. Wants him to look good for her competition you know." I nod in response.

"Thanks Rarity, that works out. I was gona go see Dash latter anyway. And may I say, you're looking beautiful today." Commenting on her perfectly kept mane and natural beauty.

"Why thank you darling. Your looking fine your self." She responds, which I don't take as an insult. I don't try to look prettied up or anything. "Is that a new hat?" She asks nodding to the black cadet's hat adorning my head in place of my usual headband.

"Yea it is. Huh... Fluttershy got it for me."

"It looks good on you. Suits your style very well, but I think there's something missing." She thinks for a second. "Wait! I've got just the thing!" Reaching into her satchel she pulls out a black ribbon with dark blue gems and ties it around my tail. I have to admit it looks good. "There now you look fabu..." She stops remembering that I try to avoid looking...that word. "Now you look great." Better, I guess, but I do like it.

"Thank you again Rarity."

"No problem darling. Say hi to Fluttershy for me." She calls as she trots off elegantly towards the market, no doubt to flirt with Big Mac.

I admire the simple elegance of the bow adorning my tail before continuing through to the other side of town towards Fluttershy's cottage. A few more ponies greet me and wish me a good morning. Like I said its a bit odd for them to see me out during the day. But being a minor celebrity, everypony knows me so its unavoidable, not that I mind. I reach Fluttershy's cottage in a few minutes. As I crest the hill I spot her and Rainbow sitting at her tea table out front talking. Rainbow Dash laughs loudly at something Fluttershy said and she covers her mouth and laughs in that silent way that melts my heart almost as fast as her shy smile. I love Rainbow to, well as a friend. We were in flight school together, though we weren't very close back then. I only knew her through my friend, and present room mate, Southern Storm. They used to be part of the group consisting of the strongest flyers and used to hangout all the time.

I think back on the old days and can still picture Rainbow leaving South in the dust, Gilda playing pranks on the both of them, and Flash Freeze telling them all they should be more serious while trying to hide his own barely suppressed laughter. And then I think of Fluttershy back then. Held back a year and still struggling to keep up with the rest of them. Rainbow helping her when she fell. And me, watching in silence and secret from far away, admiring the mare that, despite being the weakest flyer and shyest pony I've ever known, pushes onward trying and never giving up. I, my self, was not a weak flyer. I'm just terrified of heights. Yea I know ironic. Rainbows says I have the skills to be a Wonderbolt, if I would just get more than four feet off the ground. To which I remind her that four feet is pushing it for me. Then she just sighs and shakes her head saying me and Flutters are perfect for each other.

I shake awake from my day dream as I reach Fluttershy's front gate. She still hasn't noticed me yet as she's presently enamored by one of Rainbow's stories; a story I'm more than sure she started telling only after she saw me coming. As I close the gate Fluttershy takes notice pulling her attention away from Rainbow and turning to see me. To which I smile brightly. She tackles me in a second hugging me on the ground momentarily before remembering Rainbow and quickly getting back up with a strong blush forming on her face. I have a noticeable blush myself being kind of embarrassed by PDA, but still smiling all the same.

As I take a seat at the table Fluttershy goes inside to get another cup for me.

"Good to see ya Moonlight." Rainbow says knowing I don't like to be called by my full first name.

"You to Dashie." I say with sly smile. She laughs sarcastically before snatching my hat off my head.

"Hay give that back." I say laughing.

"In a sec." She gets serious and looks closely at the other new thing that Fluttershy gave me just four days ago.

"So I was right after all! She tried to tell me it was just an anniversary gift but I knew better." She crows loudly. The "thing" she's referring to is a silver earring with a pink gem butterfly. Fluttershy then walks out holding the extra cup and wearing a similar ring, only this one has a blue full moon with the silhouette of a quill. "You proposed didn't you?" Dash asks excitedly. Fluttershy almost drops the cup when she hears Dash's words.

"Umm, w-what do you mean?" She says trying to cover but I hold up my hoof smiling.

"Its OK. Not like we're trying to hide it. We just haven't announced it yet." Turning to Rainbow. "And no I didn't propose... she did" Dash's mouth drops open in surprise and Fluttershy tries to hide behind her mane as she reclaims her seat and pours me a cup of tea with honey. "Yea surprised me to." I reach across the table and put my hoof over hers as it starts to shake almost as much as she was when she got down on her knee to ask me the single most important question I've ever had to answer in my life.

"She was planing to as well, I just beat her to it." Fluttershy admits brushing her hair away from the engagement ear ring I had been carrying around for the past two weeks waiting for the right time to ask.

Dash jumps up and hoots loudly. "Yea! Its about time!" As she lands she says in an accusing voice. "I thought you two would never get married. Seeing as your both scared of your own shadows."

"Hay, we're not that bad." I say defending us but smiling all the same. I'd been smiling allot more lately, and I liked it. After I take a sip of Fluttershy's delicious tea I remember why I was happy Rainbow Dash was here to. "Oh! I've got an early birthday present for you Rainbow." I put my saddlebag on the table and shuffle through the stack of papers inside until I find the neatly wrapped book at the bottom and place it in front of her. "There you go."

She quickly dives onto the book and unwraps it in a flurry of paper and hooves. "NO WAY!" She exclaims holding up the newest Daring Do book, three weeks early I might add. "How in Equestria did you get this?!"

"Well I worked out a deal with A. K. Yearling. She's quite a fan of my Midnight Sun series. She gives me an early copy of Daring Do and The City of Souls and I give her and early copy of Star Shine." And for the second time today I'm tackle hugged to the ground.

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh, Thank you so much! I've been going crazy waiting for this one to come out!"

"Yea" I wheeze under her grip."No problem."

Fluttershy laughs and says. "Rainbow could you let her go? I don't think she can breath."

"Huh, what? Oh sure thing." Dash jumps up and hovers a few feet off the ground preparing an excuse for why she has to go when we both say in unison.

"Just go." With out another word she takes off in a dash. Then quickly turns back around to retrieve the book she's so desperate to read, but still almost forgot in her excitement.

"Dash never changes dose she." I say shaking my head and watching her soar towards her home.

"Nope.*Sigh,* I call her as my best mare."

"What?! No fair!"

"Oh but you forget, all's fair in love and war. Heheh."

"Yea I guess so." I say pouting. "Although, South wouldn't forgive me if he didn't get to be my stallion of honor."

After taking a sip of her tea she asks. "Have you told him yet?"

"Not exactly. He figured it out just like Rainbow. Stupid Pegasus tradition's gonna ruin the surprise." Then I remember something else. "Where's angel?"

"Ah, yes... angel. Well, I told him about our engagement," She pauses and rubs the back of her neck. "and he's been in a mood ever since."

"Oh, poor bunn. But I knew it would happen. That's why I came prepared." I say pulling out the basket I had hidden under my wing when I walked over. "A basket of Carrot Top's Prize winning carrots."

"Heh, You must have been up petty early to get those."

"Early... yea, I guess." I stand up and walk to the door before turning around. "Actually I haven't slept since yesterday morning." And to Fluttershy's reproachful look. "I'm fine. I'm gonna go find Angel."

"He's probably in his favorite spot on the couch." She calls as I walk into her cozy home. I see Angel sitting with an angry look that falters for a half second upon seeing me. I'm one of the few ponies Angel gets along with besides Fluttershy. To tell you the truth, I was once a bit frightened by animals, and when I started going out with Fluttershy I was nervous around Angel. But since I'm like Fluttershy in my quiet ways and calm demeanor, he kind of gravitated to me. We've gotten along swimmingly ever since and I've gotten over the majority of my fear of animals.

"Hay Angel." I walk over and sit beside him on the couch. I see Fluttershy standing in the doorway watching silently. "I heard your none to happy with me. I don't want you to think I'm taking Fluttershy away from you. I love her allot and she loves me, and we want to be together and... I love you too." His ears perk up a bit. "I may have been a bit scared of you at first but now your like my child, just like your Fluttershy's, and I don't want to hurt you just as much as I never want to hurt her. So I just want to know if all this is OK with you." I say not feeling even a little strange asking a bunny for his blessing. It was all true after all. He looks at me critically for a moment before jumping into my hooves and hugging me as to say, 'All is forgiven, I love you to'. I see tears forming in Fluttershy's eyes as she walks over and sits with us. "Hay, I have a surprise for you my little bunbun." Pulling out the basket of carrots his eyes widen and he jumps strait into the bushel with a grin.

Fluttershy pecks me on the cheek and whispers "I love you."

I answer, "I love you to, forever."

After a few minutes of sitting in silence with her I fall asleep, exhausted from having stayed up all night, again. The smile on my face stays as I dream about my life to come with that beautiful mare of mine.

...

I awaken later as the sky darkens into night. At first I don't know where I am, but after a second my eyes adjust and I recognize Fluttershy's room. I'm lying in Fluttershy's soft bed, tucked under her blanket. I reach over for her but shes surprisingly absent. After a moment of panic I get up and look out the rear facing window. She's lying on her butterfly couch looking up at the stars. I laugh at my self a few seconds prior and head outside to join her. Nether one of us says a word as I slip onto the comfy sofa beside her. We gaze up at the beautiful night sky for a few minutes before she speaks.

"You sleep well?"

"Yea. Sorry for drifting off like that." I say sheepishly.

"Oh it's nothing." She says quietly. "I like to watch you sleep. You don't look so worried when your sleeping."

"I'm not worried." I say defensively and she turns to give me a look. "OK... I'm a little worried. Not about us." I say quickly. "I don't really know what I'm worried about." I lie. I can tell she knows I am but she doesn't say anything.

"I'm kind of scared." She whispers to low for most to hear but my practiced ear picks it up loud and clear.

I reach over and take her hoof in mine. "Me too." I whisper back. We lay there for a while longer before she speaks up again. She's always been allot more vocal around me, and I around her, now that I think about it.

"Why did your parents name you Moonlight Prism?"

The question catches me a little off guard and I stammer to answer. "I-I never told you before?" She shakes her head. "Well... my mother gave birth to me under a full moon, and the way that she used to tell it..." I stop for a second to wipe my eyes which started tearing up at the thought of my mom. "...when she held me, I glowed like a crystal in the moon's light. My father, being the poet he is," I say with a wisp of sarcasm, "named me immediately Moonlight Prism." I laugh slightly. "He says he just wanted to give me something magical, since I wasn't a unicorn like him."

"You do glow in the moonlight." She says giggling and turning to me."You look more alive, happier, during the night than the day."

"Yea. I've always been like that. The happier at night not the glowing. I don't see it." She falls silent again as she turns back to the stars.

"Why don't you like your name? When Dash said it today you kind of snapped at her." In this situation snapped meaning by our standards of course.

After a pause I answer. "Well it's just...I kind of...I don't really... It just feels weird some times to hear it. No one calls me Moonlight any more."

"Sorry if I'm being nosy." She apologies.

"No no, not at all. I want you to know everything about me. Anything you ask I'll answer, if I can. Hehe. Just none of that 'whats the meaning of life' stuff OK?" Yea, I know. I just lied to her and now I'm offering to tell her anything. Guess I'm just trying to suck up a bit.

"Yea OK." After a long pause." Wh...Why do you love me?"

I'm silent for a long while thinking. She stiffens next to me which twists my heart into a knot. "It's not easy to put into words... but I'll try... I love you because..." I take a breath and let out all my fears. "Because I always have." She turns to look at me as I stare up at the sky and continue slowly. "Ever since flight school, when I watched you struggling to keep up with the other pegasus... Your silent determination, your shy bravery, and your unwavering kindness to others just mesmerized me... You were my hero, you still are my hero. Your so much braver than me... Even in flight school I was the one on the ground and you were still trying, still pushing your self even thought I saw it was hurting you... I've never met another pony as special as you, I don't think there is one. No I know there isn't one." Her foreleg tightens around mine but I cant stop, not now. "Your my inspiration, the center of my world... Your the reason I'm where I am today." I'm now openly crying and my voice is cracking slightly and I hate it, but it feels so good. I feel her shake next to me. "...Do you remember the last day of flight school?" I feel her nod. "That little note that you found in your locker, the one on the black paper, written in white ink."

"That was from you." she says in that whisper of hers.

"Yea... Your light can lead the blind through the day, and comfort the sad in the night. Never let anypony tell you you're not special. Follow your dreams, for in mine, one day, I hope to find you. Your secret somepony."

She turns over and hugs me tightly, kissing me quickly before pulling away. "I always knew it was you." She kisses me again and I return it with vigor. After a while she pulls away again and lays her head on my shoulder. "I watched you to you know." She begins quietly. "Well you probably don't. I made sure you never saw me... You say you where weak, but you where my constant. Somepony who cared for me even if you never told me directly... I could see it in your eyes... In the way you would smile shyly when I looked at you. You were the only pony shy around me... I didn't have many reasons to try back then, but the one I always held onto was a promise I made. One that I broke that last day." She wipes her eyes. "I told myself that if I could make it, if I could graduate, then I would finally talk to you. But after reading that letter I was to afraid that... that maybe you were to good for me... And I couldn't do it."

I'm appalled at us. How, without knowing, we had driven each other to succeed, and yet our own fears had almost driven us apart. "That's crab apples! If anything I should be asking if I deserve you." I say, my voice cracking. I smile and brush her mane out of her eyes.

"That day. When you finally came up to me. Do you remember how much I was shaking?" I nod not trusting my voice at the moment. "I wasn't shaking because I was scared or nervous, I was...excited. It was one of the most exciting things that's ever happened to me."

"Do you remember how much I was shaking? Hah, I WAS scared. I..." My voice fails as I knew it would but Fluttershy understands. We didn't really need to speak anymore. We'd said all we wanted.

...

We lay there for hours enjoying each others presence. But eventually Fluttershy gives into sleep. She breaths softly next to me as I drift off a bit as well. That is, until I feel the moon's light grow brighter, signaling that she wants to speak to me. With a sigh I extract my self carefully from Fluttershy's hooves and get her a blanket from inside before setting off toward the EverFree forest. She is known for being a bit loud, and I don't want to wake Fluttershy.

As I near the edge of Fluttershy's property and the beginning of the forest I see her land. Her crown and collar are absent, as is the norm when we speak. I approach slowly and bow.

"You know, that is not necessary."

"Yes Luna, but I want to." I say evenly.

"I think you know why I'm here." She looks out over Fluttershy's home, off to were I left her sleeping.

"No." She looks over to me, "Not really."

"You said you would tell her anything she wanted to know about you. Why didn't you tell her what you are. It was the best time to explain things to her." She says slightly annoyed.

I get a little angry at this and quickly respond. "What am I soposed to tell her? That the reason I'm more comfortable at night is because my mother was a descendant of a long lost Lunar kingdom. A kingdom you created in secret thousands of years ago. That I'm some kind of chosen one." I calm down a bit after my short rant and remind myself that it's not Luna's fault. "You don't even know why I bear the gifts when they've been dormant for so many centuries. If you don't understand, then how do you expect me to understand it, how do you expect her to understand it?" I lower my head, ashamed of my fears. The princess puts her wing around me, just like my mother used to...

"I did not mean to pressure you. It just seemed like it would be easier to get it over with." Raising her head to look at one particular star she goes on. "Love has a way of making some things easier to understand,but it also has a way of complicating other things beyond recognition. I just don't want your...birth right, to interfere with your life anymore than it already dose."

"I know. I just want to wait a little longer before I tell her." I drop my head and examine the ground for a while before asking in a small voice. "Ha-have you ever been in love princess?"

It seems she was expecting this but that didn't make it any less painful to hear. She clears her throat and answers. In a proud voice. "I have been married many times in my long life." Then her voice softens. "But that's not what you asked is it?...Yes, I was in love once. "She looks down at me, tears in her eyes. "She was the only mare I ever married and the one that will always be my one and only true love."

"Lady Snow Drop. The original leader of the Lunar Empire." I say to her surprise.

"Yes, but how did you know? Her name has been lost to the ages, even to the teachings of the Lunar schools."

I step away from her a bit and after taking a long slow breath, slowly spread my wings (something that I never do at night). "All those that have achieved glory, enlightenment, and true happiness in the night are known to me." As my wings come to their full length the underside starts to sparkle with lights, much like stars, in the center of my chest a Lunar insignia appears, and my eyes change color from pink to black. These are the marks of the chosen, the marks of the Lunar blessed. Because I have them, I am able to communicate with the spirits of those Luna saw fit to immortalize as stars. "She speaks to me some times. Tells me of ages long past. And," Fresh tears stream down my face. "she tells me how proud of me my mother is."

Placing a hoof under my chin she lifts my face to hers and lays the whisper of a kiss on my forehead. "I sometimes forget how much your power has matured. I am sorry that you can not speak to her, but the laws of the night are absolute, even to those bearing the gifts."

"I understand." I answer flatly as I lower my wings and the marks fade. "So, do you have any news about why I'm... well, why I'm here?"

Her face falls slightly. "I'm afraid not. Even the scrolls of the Night Coven, the small following that survived after my banishment to the moon, hold nothing of this in their prophecies. I am sorry."

"So the only reason you came was to reproach me?" I say sadly.

She laughs. "And to congratulate you on your engagement. I hope you wish me present at the ceremony."

"Of course." I say smiling up at her.

"Good... Well then." She glances off toward the house once more. "I feel Fluttershy stirring. She'll be wondering were you are. Best to hurry back to her." And with that she takes off back into the night, her night. She always was bad at farewells.


	2. Chapter 2

[b]Last Lunar Chapter 2: Midnight Gift[/b]

After Luna's departure I head back to the house and wake Fluttershy. We have a sleepy exchange and I lead her groggily inside and into her bed. After tucking her in and kissing her good night I head out. I love walking around Ponyville at night. It's so peaceful, so quiet. Not that I mind other ponies during the day or anything. I just don't like crowds. While walking I think about what Luna said. I have to tell Fluttershy the truth about me. I just don't know how. Stopping on the bridge in the middle of town, I lean on the rail for a moment looking up at the night sky.

"Mom, I wish you where here. I could really use some advice right now." A single tear pushes its way out of my eye and falls into the water below. "I'm a bit lost." I stop and think what my mother would tell me right now. A chuckle escapes my lips as I imagine her answer. 'Suck it up! You lover her right? Good. Then tell her.' And she would give me that cocky grin that makes Rainbow Dash's look timid. She was never known for her subtlety. That, I get from my dad. *Sigh*.

Walking home is always kind of sad for me. Fluttershy and I have been talking about moving in together for a while now, and I hate to leave her alone. It's just that I have to find someone to move into my old place first. South needs someone to help cover the rent. And speaking of South, he's not exactly against me moving out but lets just say he's not happy. Though he did say he would be happy to have someone who wont keep him up all night. Which I took as 'OK OK. I get it, just don't be a stranger.' He's weird like that, but he's a good guy. Can't handle a drop of cider though, HehHeh.

I'm pulled from my thoughts by a hoot. Without noticing I had walked to Twilight's library. Seeing Owlichous hooting at me from the second story window tells me that Twilight is still awake. If anypony understands staying up late for no reason better than me it's Twilight. Hell if there's anypony who'd understand any of this better than me it's Twilight.

"Hmm, maybe I should ask Twilight." I say aloud to no one. Unexpectedly, I receive an answer from a smiling Twilight hovering about eight feet above my head.

"Ask me what?"

"Ah!" I yelp in surprise stumbling back. Twilight lands in front of me and gives me a hoof up trying to stifle a giggle

.

"Sorry if I startled you." She says laughing.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I whisper/shout trying to calm my racing heart. I don't do well with surprises. Though I do enjoy a good scary story.

"So anyway, what'd you want to ask me?" She pushes not letting the point slip away.

"Erm, I didn't mean to say that out loud." I rub my hoof on my foreleg nervously.

"Well, you can still ask me. We are friends right?" I nod. "Come inside, I was just finishing up reorganizing the reference section." She leads me in and I sit out of the way while she puts the last books back on their shelves. When she finishes she sits across from me and looks me in the eye for a moment before speaking. "Is it something about Fluttershy?"

I look away and take a breath. "Yea, kind of. I...I need a little advice."

"OK sure, whats on your mind?"

"I'm not sure how to tell her something. Something important about me."

She tilts her head at my cryptic answer. "Something like what?"

"It's... kind of a long, complicated story."

"Well, I don't have anything else to do tonight, so try me." Her friendly smile puts me a bit more at ease.

"OK. I'm... Well." I rub my eyes and try to collect my thoughts. "Wow this really isn't easy to explain. Heh. Do you know anything about the Lunar Empire?"

"Yes. It was a city state created by Princes Luna in secret after the defeat of Discord. She hoped to create an empire where the orphans left from the dark age when Discord ruled could grow and live in peace. She hid its existence from Princes Celestia who opposed the idea saying it would divide the already weaken pony nations even further. It lasted over seven hundred years until Princes Luna was corrupted by darkness and became Nightmare Moon. Celestia was forced to imprison her in the moon and with out a leader the Lunar Empire broke apart." She recites the lines from memory exactly as they were written in my fathers findings. "Your parents where the leading experts on it. I mean they literally wrote the book on it right?"

"Yes, but," Here goes nothing, "That's not all true." She quirks an eyebrow but remains silent, waiting for me to go on. "First off, yes the Empire was created by Luna after the defeat of Discord, and yes it was made up of rescued orphans. But the ponies of the empire already had a strong connection to Luna."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, they were ponies that Luna had watched over in the dark times. She guided them through their hardships and nightmares. She became, in a way, their surrogate mother. Even before Luna and Celestia defeated Discord they were already Lunar, ponies that looked to Luna, not Celestia, for leadership. The formation of the Empire was inevitable and it actually came at the request of these ponies, not Luna her self."

"How do you know this?"

I knew that was coming. "I'll get to that in a moment."

"OK?" She says a little perplexed.

"Second, because of their connection to Luna and her night they were able to learn a lost form of magic. A magic only able to be performed at night and believed before hand to only be possessed by Luna her self."

"But there are only two kinds of magic, unicorn and alicorn."

"There is a third one that any pony race can perform. Lunar magic."

"I've never heard of that."

"Well there's a reason for that. When Luna was banished to the moon the Empire didn't just beak apart, it tore it self to pieces. Without a leader and no true heir to the throne it was only a matter of time before tensions would break. The ensuing civil war ravaged the Empire. The survivors were scattered to the four winds and all traces of the once great nation were buried by time. It was common belief that all the Lunar mages died in the war ,and with Luna gone, that Lunar magic was forever lost."

"But?"

"But, one mage is known to have escaped. She fled to northern Equestria where she made a new home and built a new family. And over the generations she past on the teachings of the Lunar to her children, and they to theirs, and so on and so forth. Until a," HeHe, "rather adventurous young filly decided to leave the north in search of something more. That filly's name was Aurora Eclipse."

Gasp "Your mother?"

"Yes. Because the teachings of the Lunar schools had been passed down her blood line she knew where the Empire was once located and she decided to start there. But when she arrived she was surprised to find a young archaeologist excavating the sight. She introduced herself as an expert on Lunar culture and offered her services as a translator. But the archaeologist was sharper than he looked. He quickly realized her knowledge far exceeded anypony else's. She confessed to him the truth and they became partners. Together they unearthed the history of The Lunar and eventually they uncovered their own budding romance."

"So the archaeologist was your Father?" She says dreamily. Twilight is a sucker for a love story.

"Yep. After five years on the dig they published their findings, minus the information I'm telling you now, and settled down here in Ponyville."

"That means, you're a descendant of the Lunar."

"The last, according to Lady Luna."

"OK," She takes a minute to processes all this. "But why do you have to tell Fluttershy so badly?"

*Sigh* As sharp as ever. "Yea about that." I rub the back of my neck. "I'm both the last Lunar descendant and the last bearer of the marks of the Lunar chosen."

"Oh, OK... Wait, What?"

"Yea this is were it gets even more complicated. I was born with these magical markings that both give me the ability to perform Lunar magic and signal the coming of...something."

"Uhh, This is kind of a lot to take in. So you can perform magic, even though your a pegasus?"

"Yes. But not the same kind as you. I can only use it at night, and it's more powerful during a full moon."

"OK. But what do you mean something?"

"I don't know. Lady Luna wont give me a strait answer. I don't think she knows ether." A bit of frustration creeps into my voice. "You see I'm also the first to be born with this power in over six hundred years."

"Wow, that is... something."

"Yea. Now you see why I don't know how to tell Fluttershy. But I have to, I need to. I don't want her to feel like I was hiding it from her so she would like me or something. That's why I have to tell her before..."

"Before what?"

I stiffen up and have to resist the urge to slap myself. Oh well, to late now. "Well since I'm already spilling my guts here I guess it couldn't hurt." I close my eyes and just blurt it out. "Fluttershy and I are getting married."

She's silent for a second processing my words. "OH CELESTIA! Congratulations I'm so happy for you two." She jumps over and throws me in a hug.

"Yea thanks." After releasing me from the hug she backs up and thinks for a moment.

"So about telling Fluttershy."

"Yea?" My ears perk up a bit.

"I think you should just tell her. I understand whats going on, and if you explain it as well as you did to me she'll understand too. Though I don't know why your so nervous. She's the most understanding pony I know."

"Yea, I know. But I also don't want to, I don't know, scare her."

She puts a hoof on my shoulder. "I could tell her for you."

"No. That wouldn't be right. I need to be the one to tell her."

"OK... Well, I Pinkie promise not to tell anyone what you've told me tonight." She holds up her hoof and swears.

"That wont be necessary." I say looking away, ashamed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you wont remember any of this anyway."

She considers this for a moment. "Are you going to wipe my memory or something."

"No, no. I could never do something like that to a friend. The thing is... you rarely remember a dream once you've woken up."

...

Twilight gasps awake. She had fallen asleep at her desk, again. Through bleary sleep deprived eyes she takes in the dim library interior. Owlichous is siting on his perch near by pruning his feathers. Spike is sleeping soundly in his little bed, and her candle was almost burned down all the way. Great, that's another store she'll have to visit in the morning. As she blows out the candle and begins heading up stairs to her loft she pauses. The feeling that shes forgetting something important nags at the back of her mind. With wide eyes she runs back over to her desk, almost tripping over spike in the process, and marks the page she left off on.

"That was a close one."

...

I open my eyes feeling both relieved and guilty for what I did. I needed someone to talk to. Still I probably shouldn't have used Twilight like that. She just seemed like the best pony to confide in. And she was helpful, but I'm still conflicted. I walk over and look out my bedroom window. The sky's starting to lighten as morning draws near. A rather powerful yawn escapes as I fall back into my bed. "Onimancy always takes allot out of me. I'll just take a little nap." And with that I'm out like a light just as the sun peaks over the horizon.

...

A loud knocking at my door wakes me from a dreamless sleep. Why dreamless you ask? Oh, you didn't? Oh well, I'll tell you anyway. Lunar magic has it's down sides. Unlike unicorn and alicorn magic who's price is energy, Lunar magic requires various sacrifices to use. The spell that I used the night before cost me my dreams for a week. Anyway, I stumble over and open my door to find South glaring at me.

"What?" I ask annoyed at being woken up so early. Well, it's like noon but you get what I mean.

"Your soposed to be up, that's what."

"Really? Why?"

"You said you'd come with me to go see Zecora. Remember?"

"Hmmm, nope." And I close the door. He starts banging again and I open it back up with a smile. "Yyyeeessss?"

"Don't give me that. Just get up I've got other things to do today."

"Why do you need me to come again?" I ask wiping the sleep from my eyes.

"Because you know the Everfree forest like the back of your hoof."

"Ohhhh. So it's not because your scared of Zecora?"

"Am not!"

"OK OK." I say laughing and holding up a hoof. "I'll go with you. Just give me a minute to get my stuff." I disappear back in to the darkness of my room.

"What stuff? Were not going to Canterlot here!" He yells through my door.

"I have some things Zecora let me borrow and I need to bring them back." I say grabbing the charms from my desk and shoving them into my bag. Then I stop and think for a second. "Hay, why do you need to go see Zecora anyway?"

"Erm, y-you know. For the thing." I sling my bag over my back and we head out the door into the afternoon light.

"For the rash? I though that went away?"

"NO! I mean it did." He lowers his voice as some ponies look over with interest. "That's not it. I'm going to pick up that flower she said only bloomed once a month."

"Oooohhhh." I tilt my head to the side. "Yea I don't know what your talking about."

Sigh. "Your just trying to annoy me because I woke you up." Heh, the guy knows me.

"Yea yea, OK. I remember you telling me about it. Whats it for?"

"Someone." He answers looking away. I perk up.

"Hay, come on. Don't be like that. Who's it for?" I say poking him. He keeps looking strait ahead until we get to the edge of the Everfree. Finally my poking gets to him and he breaks his silence.

"No one, OK!"

"Oh no you don't. If you don't tell me I'm going home."

"ARRRGGHHH! OK. It's for my mom. Mothers day's tomorrow."

"Oh, OK. Why with all the secrecy then."

"I didn't want you to ruin the surprise."

*Gasp* I put my hoof on my chest and do my best Rarity impression. "Oh goodness! How could you think such a thing! I would never!" He rolls his eyes.

"Yea sure you wouldn't."

"Well if it really means that much to you,"

"It dose."

"Then, I wont say anything." I go on ignoring his interruption.

"Good. I've been planing this for a while." He gives me a look that says don't mess this up for me ,and I smile innocently.

"Y-you think she'll have something for me? I kind of forgot it was coming up."

"Well... I wanted this to be a surprise to but, yea. I told her to have one ready for you as well."

A sad smile works its way onto my face. "Thanks. Your a true friend."

"I know, I'm awesome." I shove him playfully.

"Oh shut up."

"That's more like it."

"Still, thanks."

"...You want me to come with you?"

"No, I'll go alone. Thanks again though."

"No problem, I owe you allot."

"We're probably about even now." I say laughing lightly.

The rest of the walk we spend in relative silence. That is until we reach Zecora's hut.

"That took longer than I thought it would." South says a with a huff.

"Well getting here takes a while. But you can fly back if you want."

"I don't want to leave you alone."

I give him a look. "Who are you talking to? Is there someone here who's afraid to be alone in the woods? I mean besides you?" He gets the hint and shrugs.

"OK, I'll fly back alone sheesh."

"Good. I was gonna stay and talk for a bit anyway."

We get to the door and I knock. We hear hoof steps approach and Zecora answers the door and greets us.

"Ah, Southern Storm and Moonlight Prism. I was expecting you later. But a sooner visit is all the greater."

"H-Hello Miss Zecora." South stammers. He's a big chicken when it comes to 'all that Zebrican mumbo jumbo' as he puts it. "I'm here to pick up the flower." He shifts nervously from hoof to hoof and she lets us in.

"And I brought back the charms you let me borrow."

"Storm, the flower is ready just over there. Moon, I have your amulet, but I don't know where."

"That's fine. I just wanted to get them back to you. They really helped me get past my block."

"Amulet?" South says pulling his attention away from a rather beautiful pair of flowers on the windowsill. "What amulet?"

"Eh, it's just one of my moms old amulets from her home in the north."

"M'k." Turning his attention back to the flower. "So I just take it? Dose it need any special water or rules or anything?"

"The flower will bloom for three days. After that it will closed until May. Water it as you would a normal plant. You may keep it inside, but without light you can't."

"OK. Thanks again. I'll drop by with your packages from Canterlot some time next week, once I get back from my shift in the castle."

"Thank you too South, but I think your time is running out." She says looking out the window.

"What?"

"Your gonna be late for work." I clarify. Zecora can be a little hard to understand if your not used to the way she speaks.

"Oh no!" He jumps up and literally flies out the door with the flower in his hooves.

"He never learns his lesson. The speed of times passage you cannot lessen."

"Yea, you'd think it would have clicked a while back but he keeps getting to work late."

"How have you been since we last spoke? You said your mental block has finally broke?"

"Yea. I don't know if it was the charms or if it was just time, but I've been pretty busy trying to keep up with the new ideas flowing in lately."

She nods in understanding. "So, you are here for a flower to? I have one waiting for you."

"Yes." She brings over a flower like the one South left with. "It's really beautiful."

"Yes it is, but I also have one that I think you will like more." She goes into another room and brings back something covered by a dark cloth. "This flower dose not bloom once a month, but once every four. It grows in a desert white and stark. Its harmed buy the light so it must remain in the dark. The zebras of my home, give it to those that are alone." She blows out her lanterns and closes all the windows. In the pitch black of her hut I see a glow emanating from beneath the cloth. She removes it to reveal a glowing blue and white flower. It seems to pulse in the darkness. I'm speechless as I recognize the familiar shape. My mother had a painting of this flower hanging above her desk.

"I-I don't know what to say." Tears well up in my eyes. "How...?"

"Your mother came to me many times to ask about this flower. I tried to obtain one for her, but at the time it was beyond my power. I hope she will not blame me for being late. For I would like to honor our friendship as it was, great."

"Thank you." I give her a quick hug and she smiles replacing the cloth and relighting her lanterns. "If It's OK, I'd like to take both. The other one will be a gift from South."

"Of course you can. I'll help you pack. You should be careful on your way back." She helps me box up the flowers and fit them securely in my bag so they wont get crushed or shift.

"You don't have to worry, I will. I've been going through the forest since I was small remember." She shakes her head but nods. She's probably remembering a shy young filly, hiding behind her mother's legs as they walk through the Everfree so many years ago.

"Still, your mother would not forgive me, if I let you go without a word or worry."

"Yea, your probably right." I laugh as I walk away. "Thank you again." She waves me off with a smile. Visiting with Zecora is always nice. I remember coming here with my mother back when she was the only pony that wasn't scared to death of her. She was always kind to me, if not a bit confusing, and would tell me pony tales from her home land. My mom and her were good friends, but it always makes me a bit sad the way she talks about her. Zebricans have a different view of death than most other ponies, even the Lunar. Sigh. If only I could have such a positive view of her absence. 'Now Moon',I scold my self, 'you know that's not why she dose it. They celebrate the life that the departed had, they don't mourn the loss.'

...

It take's me about an hour to get back to Ponyville. It usually doesn't take that long but I took the scenic route. Walking the familiar path makes me think about days past. And I realized I've never taken Fluttershy walking in the forest. It's really beautiful once you get used to it. My day dream is interrupted as I bump into another pony, knocking heads in the process.

"Woh partner. Might wana keep yer eyes on where yer headin."

"Ow. Yea that would be a good idea hu." I say rubbing my head. I glance up at Applejack as she rubs a similar bump. "Sorry AJ."

"No problem sugar cube. I've gotten worse than this on the farm." She glances at my bag. "Where'r you commin from anyway?"

"Zecora's. Went to pick up a gift for tomorrow."

"Ah, That explains the day dreamin. Speakin ah tomorrow, got any plans?" She asks knowing I'm probably going to be alone seeing as my fathers out of town.

"No. Not really anything past visiting my mom. Why?"

"Well me, the girls, and their mothers are gona have a big dinner down at Sweet Apple acres. You wana come?"

"Well, I don't know. Fluttershy already invited me ,but I'm still not really sure I'm up for it."

I guess she sees the look of loneliness I'm trying to hide because she claps me on the shoulder and says. "Aww. That settles it, your commin. An don't worry Pinkie an I are bringin our colt friends so you wont be the odd one out." I open my mouth to voice my protest but the look AJ gives me says there's no room for argument here.

I shrug. "OK."

"Good. I'll see ya tomorrow at five." She walks off triumphantly and I continue on homeward before I get pulled into anything else. Plus I'm exhausted from not getting enough sleep, yet again. That's gotta stop. As I enter the two bedroom home me and South share. I take out the two flowers and set them both on my desk. Then, I finally fall back into my comfy bed and get some much needed sleep. To bad there won't be any dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Morning Reminiscence

I get my wings from my mother. She was from the Frozen North, a place where a pegasus can't drift on thermals all day, you have to work for every inch. And because of that my wings are longer and more powerful than most. The pegasus around Ponyville have shorter wings that are built for speed and maneuverability. My wings are built for fighting harsh cold winds and soaring over vast wastelands of snow and ice. With a single flap I can get ten feet off the ground easy, the down side to this is that when I get that high... I usually lock up. And then there's the fall and the pain and the odd looks, I'd rather just stay close to the ground. The only time in my life where I've been very high up was at flight school, and let me tell you, that was a nightmare. Thousands of feet in the air when I'm afraid to go more than ten feet up on a good day. I was a nervous wreck. Every time I even got near the edge I would freeze up. My instructors said that I had great potential, but my... disability, hindered me to the point that a normal life as a pegasus just wasn't possible. Now for, lets say, Dash or South, who grew up in Cloudsdale and have no other passion than flying, this would have been devastating. For me, It was kind of a blessing. I didn't want to live in Cloudsdale, or be a weather pony, or fly through the clouds. I just wanted to go home. But every pegasus is required to complete Flight School, so I just had to suck it up.

The clouds where a nice change though. Having been born in Ponyville and raised on the ground, I never experienced the sensation of clouds under hoof before my time in Flight School. Yea, clouds are cool. I don't really get to enjoy them any more though. Not unless another pegasus brings one down to me. Well... there was the time Dash and South dragged me up to one to try and "Cure" me of my fears. I sat up there with my eyes closed shaking for four hours before Fluttershy found out and rescued me. I mean, Sigh, yea she rescued my sorry flank.

Ever since I was a filly and my mom tried to teach me how to fly I've had this problem. I didn't have any trouble flying, but the heights...they just get to me. Like I said, the other pegasus looked at me like there was something wrong with me, like I was broken. I got out of almost every open air exercise, with the requirement that I ace all of my other exams, which I did. But the others still didn't understand. They called me names and picked on me, I was an outcast. I spent most of my time alone, that is until I met South. He was my only friend, kinda sad I know, now I've got more friends, but I will never be able to repay him for the kindness he showed me in those days. And the kindness he continued to show me after. When my mother passed, he was there for me. When my first book sold out, he celebrated with me. When I asked Fluttershy to go out with me the first time, he was the one who pushed me. Like I said, I will never be able to repay him.

...

So here I was, adding yet another tally to the "I Owe South Board" as I make my way down the empty streets of Ponyville. It's a little after three in the morning, or at least that what the clock said when I left. It was probably around four now. I had been dragging my hooves ever since I woke up. I d stared at the ceiling for a good while. Then I'd slowly brushed my teeth and took a long shower. I took my time packing up the flowers. Id even considered taking up South on his offer to come with me, but I couldn't impose any more than I already had. Well I could have, but I wasn't going to. Sigh. Not had plans to, plans that I had sworn not to muck up. So I set out alone, walking slowly with my head drooping. As I passed town hall I glanced up to read the time on the clock tower. Four thirty eight. Pony feathers. If I don't hurry, Id run out of time. My pace quickens but only slightly.

I was still being weighted down by my... I m not really sure what. Its not fear. I've visited my mothers grave many times. Ok, so I haven't been in over a year, and Fluttershy was with me the last time. Deep breaths Moonlight deep breaths. Its not sadness, though I do miss her more than anything else. Her Smile, her laugh, the way she would tell me stories at night to help me forget about the monsters I thought I saw under my bed. The encouraging hoof that gave me the strength to share my writings with other ponies. T-the way I would just feel better from seeing her. Before I notice it I'm crying... I think it might be regret... I do regret not telling her everyday that she was the best mom ever, that I loved her and dad more than anything else in the world. I regret that its been so long since my last visit. And I regret that I've been... such a coward. I have to stop walking because I can't tell where I'm going any more. I wipe my eyes and squint through the dim light at my surroundings, only to close them and wish I'd kept walking. I was there. I take a breath and hold it for a second before letting it out and stepping onto the glade where my mother rests.

It's peaceful here. My father picked a spot that would have brought a tear to her eye.

As I crest the hill my eyes quickly find it. A simple tomb stone, set in the space between two oak trees. As I approach my head lowers once more. When I finally reach the site I read the inscription, just like I always do. "Here, in eternal rest, lies Aurora Eclipse, loving wife and mother." But that was just the standard fare, put there by my unimaginative but sweet father. The true inscription I had done myself. As I brush the stone with my wing the letters start to glow to life. After a moment a second part is revealed under the first, dimly glowing in blue. "Let the stars cherish you for all time, let the night comfort you until we can follow, let our love reach you for all our days, and let Luna watch over those you have touched. Good byes are only the beginning. I love you Mom." A small breeze ruffles my feathers as fresh tears well up in my eyes. Her smiling face beams at me from the photo inlaid in the stone. Her black mane tied back and out of the way, stands in stark contrast to her silvery coat. Her hazel eyes sparkle in the sun light. A small dark blue filly rides on her back, her short unkempt electric blue mane laying haphazardly over her eyes as she tries to hide from the camera.

"Hay mom."I say slowly brushing a few leaves off of the top. "I came to tell you happy mothers day. I even brought you some flowers." Reaching into my bag with a smile I pull out the two potted flowers. One glows softly in the darkness as the other glimmers in the moon light. "This ones from South." I say placing the flower next to her picture. "And this ones from Zecora." I place the other one on the opposites side. "She said sorry it took so long." I stand there in silence for a minute or two shifting from hoof to hoof, trying to hold my self together. But as time passes memories of her start to trickle into my thoughts. My smile falters and tears stream down my face as my last shred of control shatters. I crumple to the ground next to her and cry. I cry for her, for my father, for myself. I'd give almost anything just to hear her laugh at one of my stupid stories, just one more time. By the time I'm done I'm to tired to go home. As the sun rises slowly into the sky making the beautiful Midnight flower close, I to close my eyes. And as I lay there I try to think of anything else but my mom. A memory drifts into my thoughts and it so strong that I can't help but relive it.

...

When it comes to lunar magic, the price of each spell must be carefully considered. Some spells have very simple and almost unnoticeable prices, such as loss of an hour of sleep, blurred eye sight for a bit, or loss of dreams for a week. Others have prices so steep that they have never been paid, and uses so vile that they have been buried for centuries.

After my mother died my father became distant. He became less watchful of his curious daughter's actions. About two months after... in an attempt to learn more about my mother, I when into her and my fathers joint study. In there I found a book with a serious looking alicorn on the cover. I wish I had never laid eyes on that book. I, in my foalish bumbling, discovered a hidden inscription behind the back cover. It described in, sparse detail, a spell and its cost. Luckily for me I had not yet been made aware of my power or I would have probably cast it. This spell was known as The Spell of Night Shadow. It's effect was stated unspecifically as "banishment of foes." , but, as I would find out in years to come, its price is the steepest of all the spells that I have discovered and have been taught.

After Lady Luna was purged of the great affliction that was Nightmare Moon and regained her powers, she found me. From then on there was not one princess protege, but two. Luna taught me about my lineage, and my...birth right. She drilled into me the techniques of how to summon and control my power. But it wasn't until near the end of my first year of training that she taught me the responsibility of wielding such a power, not only to protect others from its effects, but my self as well. Once again, in my foalishness I almost committed a grievous crime against both a, well not exactly innocent, creature, and against myself.

...

I had been roaming about the Everfree late one night. Reflecting on the lesson I had learned earlier. When out of no where I was knocked clear off my hooves, and slammed hard into a tree. As I tried to stand, my left fore leg crying out in protest and buckling beneath my weight, a shadow fell upon me. As I looked up to face whatever had attacked me, I remember my only though being, "I am going to die." Standing over me was the grotesque form of one of the most dangerous creatures in all of Equesrtia, the Venom Golem.

Golems were creatures created by ancient mages to assist ponies. The are formed from earth, molded into the shape of a pony, and given a simple kind of intelligence. The problems started when mages tried to infuse the golems with other materials. The results of which ranged from grotesque twisted monstrosities to kinder, gentler golems. The practice of creating golems was deemed illegal regardless, and all existing golems where disenchanted and dismantled. All except one. Or so an old Ponyville legend goes, one that is a favorite of a certain rainbow maned pony. A legend about a golem infused with the essence of noxious venom. That creature was proven to be much more than legend to me that day, for it stood before me.

Pieces of hissing muddy flesh rolled off his large equine shoulders, its breath stank of rotting meat, and it growled with a ferocity I never though possible. I was stunned by the sight, the only movement being my uncontrollable shaking. My mind how ever was not all lost in despair as I realized I could survive this using magic. My heart sank though at the realization that I didn't know any combat magic that would make a difference to a Golem. That is until the memory of a certain book clicked back into my mind. "It's my only hope!" I rationalized. Getting painfully to my hooves as the creature bore down on me, I momentarily thanked him for throwing me so far away. As he neared I reared up and began chanting the spell.

"Bloody shifts, Tides converge. I call forth, from the broken world."

"Blacken night, with your embrace. Trace my heart, with your disgrace."

The familiar warm feeling of magic flowing throughout my body began to turn cold as I continued on to the third verse.

"Grave born come, No more to take. Shadow's fall, I do so break."

As I spoke the last word in that line my lower body became numb, but I chanted on, starting the final verse.

"Let no eye, Ever befall. The twisted make, of this..."

As the last word was leaving my mouth I was sent flying once again. This time I knew it was not the Golem's work as when I struck a nearby tree I continued to be held there by a telekinetic force. As feeling rushed back into my body and the cold left me to the pain I cried out. The sound quickly died in the still air as I opened my bleary eyes. Before me stood Lady Luna, glowing with energy as she drove the Venom Golem back and back and finally away with searing pale light. Relief washed over me only to be replaced with gut churning fear as Luna turned to me. Her eyes held an anger the likes of which I have never witness before, even putting to shame Nightmare Moon's. With a swing of her head the force holding me up vanished and I fell six feet to the ground. Before I even have time to register the pain Luna is on me, flipping me over onto my back and holding me still with her hoof.

"What in all of Equestria did you think you were doing?!" She demands the ferocity of her voice making me shudder even more than I was mere seconds before.

"I-I-I w-w..." My voice falters as I try to get through the words. She silences me with a quick hoof slap to the face. Never in the year of teaching had Luna ever done anything like this. I looked up in confusion and pain. She had become a surrogate parent, I would never call her mother for that right lies with one individual, but she filled the raged hole left by my mother's passing. As my mind, still racing from the previous encounter, struggled to comprehend what was happening I felt something wet splash against my face making me look up. I will never forget the sight of the calm and ever confidant Princess Luna crying.

"You fool." She says picking me up and hugging me tightly to her chest, all the while sobbing into my mane. I was so confused, scared, and worn out that I clutched her back with my good leg and cried along with her.

As I sat there in her embrace I found my self whispering over and over, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." With out even knowing what it was I was sorry for. All I knew was that I had done something so...wrong, that it had made Luna breakdown.

...

You see, I had almost done something that would have ended my life in one of the most terrible ways possible. Latter, after we recovered, Luna took me to the Canterlot hospital to get my leg treated, and explained everything to me. The spell that I had almost cast was created during the short reign of Nightmare Moon, by the fallen king Cromora Hellgrand. It corrupts the surrounding shadows into solid form and take the shape of jagged curved claws. They hook themselves deep in the flesh of the spells target and slowly begin to tear it from their bones, one agonizing inch after the other, until they are striped completely bare. This was a revolting and terrible fate to be certain, but the price to cause such pain and violence was far worse. In order to cast this spell one must offer not only their own life, but also their very spirit, to be sent to a nightmare realm where they writhe in absolute agony for all eternity.

This horrific revelation rocked me to say the least. I... didn't sleep for a long time... didn't go outside... I stayed in my room and cried. I had almost committed an atrocity the like of which would never be equaled in the infinite remainder of existence. Forgive me for that last part, I can sometimes be very dramatic. But I'm not one to wallow in self pity forever. Once my leg fully healed I resumed my lessons with Luna, but from then on, I considered the price and effects of each spell with new, more comprehending eyes.

...

As the memory fades I open my eyes and look out over the glade. The morning dew sparkles on the grass, birds chirp in the trees, clouds roll lazily across the sky, the world moves on. With a sigh I stand and stretch out my wings. After one last long look, I say my goodbye and start making my way home. "Now all I have to do is decide what to bring to the dinner latter." This thought stops me in my tracks. Why? Well because I was so focused on what I wanted to do this morning, that I forgot one very important detail about today. I have to bring something to the dinner, and I can't cook. Groan. "Ponyfeathers!"

"Ummm. I'm not so sure about this." I say to myself as I walks down the lonely road. Angel thought it would be nice. I've been to Aurora's grave a few times with Moon but I'd never gone alone before. I debate weather or not to just turn around now and go home or keep going. Just then I hear somepony else coming up the path. Without thinking I dive into the bushes on the side of the path and cower, covering my head with my hooves. As I hear the hoofsteps move away I peak out from my hiding place to see who startled me. I freeze upon recognizing Moonlight. She walks slowly and deliberately back toward town with her head low deep in thought mumbling something to her self.

I suddenly want to run out and console her but as I start to move she groans loudly and yells. "Ponyfeathers!" Before taking off with a running start and quickly flying toward town staying low to the ground as always.

I stare quizzically off in the direction she went for a few minutes before extracting my self from the bush. My mind is made up. I trot down the path once again with renewed purpose. Unfortunately my renewed vigor doesn't last long and as I come up to the turn off I drop my head once more. "Should I really be doing this?" I ask in a whisper. I stand there thinking, shifting my weight from hoof to hoof until I finally, slowly, turn and walk down the path leading to Aurora's resting place.

As I walk I think back on Moon's actions lately. She seemed to want to open up allot more, though I thought I knew everything important already. What I thought was left were just bits and pieces, not really big enough to do much harm if kept secret. But Moon seems torn about something. I'm not sure though. She just seemed distracted lately, well shes always a bit distracted, off in her own world. But she'd been out right avoiding certain things lately and I was starting to worry. I don't want her to hurt. I frown at that though. If I was the one causing her problems then I need to know what to do to fix it. I can't help her if she wont tell me what the problem is though. I'll just have to be more assertive. I raise my head a little. I'll demand to know that's bothering her. My head droops. Erm or I'll just politely ask her while reminding her that she doesn't have to answer if she doesn't want to. Sigh. Why can't I just be more like Rainbow or Applejack? My eyes widen. "That's it!" I announce. "I'll ask Applejack and Rainbow Dash about it at the dinner tonight!" I breath a sigh of relief from finally having an idea on the matter. A smile works its way onto my lips as I walk along feeling a bit lighter. My mood falters as I catch sight of the headstone. I hadn't realized I'd gotten this far already.

I approach the nearest tree slowly and place my hoof on it. The bark is rough and solid. The birds chirp and the squirrels chatter in its branches. How fitting to have her rest between such beautiful trees. After pulling my hoof away from the tree and moving over next to the grave I notice the two flowers sitting on either side. One is closed while the other is in full bloom. Moon must have left them. I Start at the realization that I didn't bring anything. I was so nervous about just coming here that I didn't event think to pick some flowers for her.

"I-I'm sorry miss Aurora. I forgot to bring you some flowers." I stop and blow a strand of my mane out of my face. "I just wanted to come and wish you a happy Mothers day. I see that Moon has already been, most likely since last night." I chuckle lightly. I never got to meet Aurora. I'd heard about her but Moon and I didn't become close until after she passed. That's one thing I regret. Moon talks about her sometimes, and it just makes me so sad for her to have lost her. I cant begin to imagine the pain that must have caused her. "I wish we could have met." I wipe a tear from my eye. "Your daughter is amazing. Thank you for bringing her into this world, and into my life."

I pat the cold stone and turn to leave. Just then my eye catches a glint from something in the dirt by the base of the left tree. Curiosity takes over and I walk up to the tree and brush some of the dirt away. What I find looks allot like the symbol that's stitched into Moons favorite bandanna. Its a silver pendant hanging from a short chain shaped like a half moon, but instead of a star peaking out from behind the moon, there is a ribbon of purple and blue wrapped around it. I clean the dust and dirt from it and flip it over. There is an inscription. I cant tell what it says though, its written in another language. "Hmmm, maybe Twilight would know." with nowhere else to put it I fit the chain over my left wing, strangely it fits perfectly as if it was meant to go there. I then begin walking back to the path once more throwing one last look over my shoulder as I leave.


	4. An Interruption From The Past

Just over 33 years ago. In a forgotten castle in the frozen north, a shrouded figure sits at a dilapidated desk, writing feverishly on a scrap of parchment.

Anger engulfs happiness. Darkness engulfs light. Death engulfs life. I could go on describing the intricacies of our fragile existences but then I would never get to the point.

I am one who has felt the sting of betrayal at the hands of those I felt I could trust, and from one that I felt I loved. I'm not sure if I'll be able to make it through this with out forgetting why I started it in the first place, but this feeling wont go away, this voice wont stop, not until I get it out.

It all started with us and them. The alicorns and the draconiquis. We were born from the need of existence in an unformed land. Alicorns, created with an innate grasp of magic, conjured the world around us. The draconiquise, with their exceptional physical abilities, shaped and molded the world to help life flourish. All was peaceful, all was calm, and the two races coexisted for a time. Equestria as we know it was born from this relationship.

But the pony races and dragon kind were born from their war.

Jealousy fueled hatred boiled in the blood of the draconiquise. "Why do we have to shape the land? Why cant we create?"

Fear driven alicorn retribution. "They will wipe us out! They're savages!"

In the end, the gifts of any one side were not enough to decide the war, and so the king of the draconiquse had to seek power elsewhere. He delved into dark magics that predated existence it self. Using these dark spells he opened a door that was sealed by beings not of this reality. Beyond this door he found himself wandering a plane of unspeakable nightmares. And in his wanderings he found a power unequaled. The power to shape reality at will and twist existence with a whim. He bargained for this power greedily, unhindered by it's steep price. Victory over the arrogant alicorns was worth any price. But was it truly? For this power he had to give up the only thing guiding his actions, his sanity. As the deal was struck the terrible reality hit him all to late. As he watched, his form twisted into a hideous mockery of it's former glory. His horns were replaced by those of a dear and a goat. One of his dragon wings tore free of his body and fluttered to the ground. In its place grew a new feathered wing. His scales sloshed off in rivets of terrible agony remaining only on his tail and in their place grew fur of two different colors. Three of his legs began to twist and change. One became that of an eagle, one a lion, and the other a pony. His face lost its dragon figure and distorted into a cross pony/goat shape. And lastly was the change not visible, his mind. Like removing a splinter his sanity was ripped out. And for a moment he was calm, getting used to his new form and perspective. The moment after was filled with mad laughter as he appeared in his own reality once more. In this moment the monstrosity known as Discord was born.

With his newly acquired power he made quick work of the alicorns. Favoring the method of tearing their very being apart, splitting them into three. Earth ponies, unicorns, and pegasi. But with the loss of his sanity he did not recognize friend from foe. Only creatures that could, given the right modifications, serve his need for entertainment. He tore his own people apart as he did the alicorns, creating dragons and the other equine races that inhabit the world. And over these poor creatures, whom possessed nether the means nor the will to resits, he ruled. His reign of chaos lasted for hundreds of years.

That is until the last remaining alicorns found a means to free their unfortunate kin. Among the six survivers their was a mother and her two young daughters, a priestess, a warrior, and a young scribe. With their combined power they conjured a door, not to unlike the one Discord summoned, and found a realm of perfect order. There they too met a being possessing power beyond any they could have imagined, but it would not give them the power to destroy Discord. Its belief was that balance must be maintained and since Discord spreads disharmony they must fight him with harmony. He gave to them the seed of harmony and told them that if it found them worthy, it would supply them with the means to restore balance to their world through harmony. It told them to bury the seed and it would sprout and grow in six days. Each day one of them must prove to it that they are worthy of this power. And if it finds them all worthy, on the seventh day they must harvest the fruits that grow. These will give them the power they need to restore the balance. They returned home and planted the seed in a cavern to hide it from Discord's gaze.

On the first day, the priestess told the seed of her entire life, leaving no detail out, and creating no false truths. The seed sprouted into a seedling. On the second day the scribe told the seedling a humorous story that his mother used to tell him to cheer him up. The seedling sprouted into a foot tall sapling. On the third day The warrior told the sapling of his home. Of how he would help the children there, teaching them to fly, play games, and use magic. The sapling grew into a six foot tall tree. On the fourth day The older sister gave the tree her most prized possession, a pendant carved by her sibling. The tree grew to its full height. On the fifth day the younger sister swore to protect all those who's fears lingered after they brought harmony back to the world. The tree grew flowers. On the sixth day the mother used her power to summon a picture of her people before discords chaos. The flowers bloomed. Then on the seventh day from those flowers grew six crystals. Every crystal reacted with one of the alicorns. Each representing a virtue of harmony they presented to the tree.

To the mother, Magic. The magic of love, friendship, and family. To the younger daughter, Loyalty. Loyalty to protect those who she holds dear. To the older daughter, Generosity. The generosity to give all to help another. To the warrior, Kindness. The kindness to help any and all who are in need. To the scribe, Laughter. Laughter that can lift the heaviest heart from sorrow and give hope for a better future. And to the priestess, Honesty. Honesty that shines through any cloud of lies to lead the way to harmony.

Armed with their new power, the Elements of Harmony, they readied themselves for the confrontation to come. But nothing could prepare them for what Discord had planed. He had known of their actions as soon as they set hoof back from their little trip. He had prepared a special punishment for their rebellion. When they confronted him he cast a spell on them, one that took its sinister toll. It was designed to turn each of the alicorns into the opposite of the element they represented. The priestess became hollow and deceitful. Her form mirrored the change by producing holes throughout her body. She became a creature that has to lie to survive, a Changeling. The warrior's form twisted and putrefied into a half dead monstrosity. He became a Litch. A creature that spreads plague and suffering. The scribe's form became paled and shriveled. He became a Revant, a creature that emanates sorrow and cold. The mother began to fade. The element of magic represents not only the magic of love and friendship but creation it self, and so the opposite of her element is to cease existing entirely. But as she faded and the magic drained from her she cast a counter spell to spare her daughters. It succeeded in stopping the curse and her daughters took up their fallen comrades elements. With heavily burdened hearts they channeled all their power into the elements and used their bond and determination to bind discord in stone.

After the fall of Discord the sisters banished the fallen alicorns, having no way to revers the spell that corrupted them. The Litch they bound in a white moon stone and buried it with in the earth. The Revant they sealed in a castle in the frozen north. He was aloud some freedom since he didn't actively seek to harm others. And the Changeling was banished to the far side of the great ocean, left to wander a land where her lies could do no harm.

They then took up the title of Princess, in honor of their mother the Queen, and led the pony races together. They ruled in harmony for over a thousand years before the effects of the curse resurfaced in the younger sister. She had not been spared entirely and turned on her sister trying to claim the world as her own. The older had no choice but to seal her with in the moon.

...

The rest is common knowledge. Well it seems I was able to get it all out after all. Perhaps I won't burn this one. I could justify that with the though that if anypony where to read it they would loose faith in their grand leader and sob in uncontrollable sorrow. Heh, or perhaps...I will burden this knowledge on the young filly that plays by the base of my castle. Yes that's it. Seeing the truth burning her happiness away will bring me great joy.


End file.
